


soft words and even softer blankets

by sleepless_gremlin



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Leonardo (TMNT), Leo Needs a Hug, Mikey is a Good Brother, Out of Character, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Protective Michelangelo (TMNT), This probably isnt as sad as the tags imply, depressed leo, kind of, no beta we die like men, wow look at that actual communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepless_gremlin/pseuds/sleepless_gremlin
Summary: Leo had fully planned to spend the night sulking in his room after a rough day.How he ended up in front of Mikey's door at 12AM asking to sleep there, he had no clue. (but he wasn't exactly complaining.)---Leo has a Bad Day, and goes to Mikey for comfort.
Relationships: Leonardo & Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	soft words and even softer blankets

Leo groaned, knowing today was going to be a Bad Day. 

These happened, every so often. Usually after a meltdown, complete with the depressing music playlist and hours spent alone in his room. He flexed his hands, wincing at the bruises on his knuckles. This day was following the same path - the one he knew like the back of his hand.

Slowly, he sat up, begging to feel something, anything at all. Despite his best efforts, it wasn't going to happen, and he _knew_ that. Even if the emptiness ached, ripped edges tinged with the remnants of an almost manic sorrow, everything was still numb in his world. 

It was fine, though. _(if anyone asked, that is.)_

Stepping out into the chilly hallway felt almost strange, with the pure amount of emotion inside rendering him an empty husk. It was unsettling, and a bit uncomfortable feeling empty. _Being_ empty. Like a cracked cup that had shattered from the pressure within.

Sitting at breakfast with his family felt even worse. He was smiling and joking, just like every morning, but it was hollow. Full of fake laughs and even faker joy. Every joke that slipped out of him felt like nothing but a feeble placation. Leo could tell the others noticed, but they didn't comment.

_(they didn't comment because they were too busy adding it to the long list of failures he had already made.)_

Standing and entering the dojo for training made him feel raw, and exposed. The only thing Leo wanted to do was to curl up into himself and hide from the world, from his thoughts. But that wasn't possible. His only option was to continue on, push ahead and end the day. Even if he wanted to bawl at the thought. This was getting more and more frequent, and Leo hoped to whatever was out there that Splinter wouldn't notice. _(half of him hoped he would. because the attention-whore inside of him wanted pity. he was pathetic)_

Hours passed, and he hadn't noticed. The rest of the day went normally, with stunted interactions and barely-even-smiles. He was used to this. _(he wishes he wasn't.)_

When he went to his room that night, Leo wished someone had called him out on it earlier. Now he was alone, stuck with his mind and with nowhere to hide from it. He couldn't just ask to go stay with someone. Couldn't beg them to chase the thoughts away, to coddle and protect him from his own brain. _(that was the cowardly thing to do.)_

But there was a part of him that wanted to be a coward. It was enticing, after all. Being able to just exist with someone - no expectations or obligations. Someone who understood, and didn't push too much. 

_(wait a minute. he knew someone like that.)_

He wasn't entirely sure what happened next. Just a wave of relief at the thought, and sense of nervousness in his stomach as he got up for the second time that day. Quietly, Leo knocked on Mikey's door.

Part of him begged for his brother not to answer. It was quickly quieted by the other part of him - the one that reminded the turtle of the thoughts he had in the stillness of his room. 

"Hey, Leo. What's wrong? Midnight patrol or someth'n?" Mikey's bleary eyes broke him out of his trance, and he realized it was late for them. Why didn't he just leave his poor brother alone to get the rest he needed? He was being so selfish, asking too much just like he _always_ did -

_(shut up.)_

"No, sorry to wake you so late. Do..." he trailed off, losing confidemce in his plan. Before he could turn tail, though, Mikey shot him a look that made him continue," do you mind if I sleep in here tonight?" His brother was more awake now, tilting his head in confusion. "I can go grab my blankets and make a nest on the floor?" The offer was quick and almost breathless in an attempt to persuade the younger. Fortunately for him, Mikey didn't need much before he was bouncing off the walls in excitement. 

"Oh, great idea, bro-bro! Lemme just get my stuff off the bed and we can make an epic pillow fort!" He quickly started tossing various heaps of junk into his closet, none of which Leo wanted to ask about. At least three items made a noise he had never heard before as they settled. Once done, Mikey rushed to his bed and started yanking the blankets off, muttering very determinedly. Something about structure and dressers? 

Leo chuckled softly before joining in, pinning the corner of a sheet to the wall. The room was peaceful as the two of them worked. Quiet, and content in just the rights places. Even though their fort fell a few dozen times, even though their movements became sloppy and their words became slurred from exhaustion, even though Leo had almost not come here and sentenced himself to a night of torture. His brother was there with him, and that's all that mattered.

_(maybe things wouldn't be so bad, after all.)_

Setting up the fort had distracted him, thankfully. The hard edges in his mind had softened, and the thoughts eased in tandem. Almost as soon as the last pillow fell into place, though, the strange, yet achingly familiar buzz reemerged, sharp whispers of past failings cutting into him like a thorn bush.

_(it was better than the knives they previously were.)_

Electing to ignore them, Leo crawled inside their creation, curling close to his brother. Giggling, the two turtles wrapped themselves in blankets to try and stay warm, staring at the "roof" of their fort in easy silence.

"Wanna talk about it?" Mikey's voice was quiet, barely even audible. A small, blink-and-you'd-miss-it question.

_(leo didn't miss it. he was expecting it.)_

"Not really. Thank you, Mikey."

"No problem, dude." 

And with that, Leo figured that this nightmare with the violent mood swings and empty hours, sorrowful nights and racing thoughts, would be a lot harder without his brothers there. He was grateful to have them, and silently vowed to reach out more. They all needed it, even if none of them wanted to admit it.

Besides, if this was how it turned out - soft orange fairy lights scattered among soft blankets and comfort and laughter and love - he didn't think it was half bad.

**Author's Note:**

> just,,, assume anything I write in the 2012 verse is an AU where theyre not allergic to using their nice words
> 
> I just want them to be there for each other :(


End file.
